Skypaw of Four
by Lovely SOS
Summary: The four Clans around the lake are in for a surprise. Skypaw is a ThunderClan apprentice who finds out he's got a secret. A HUGE secret. Join him as he searches for the place he truly belongs, and fulfills a destiny no cat thought possible... Until now.
1. Pinepaw

**A/N This is the first chapter of a story I'm writing about a cat that had two half clan cats for parents, and his journey to find the one place he truly belongs, and maybe find love on the way.**

**EDIT: I cleaned up this chapter and will do so with the other posted chapters as well. I'm planning on finishing this, so don't lose faith!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats, but this story is my own.**

**_~Out of four Clans, a kit will be born of Wind, Water, Darkness and Air, with a destiny that will change all that you know..._**

Pinepaw, a young StarClan member, was watching the forest.

"I have that feeling again," He said uneasily. The cat near him, his mother, wrapped her tail around the small tom.

"Tell me about it again," She prompted. She and Pinepaw had discussed this... _feeling_ before.

"I know it's not just a feeling," Pinepaw confessed. His eyes shone brightly. The light of a Clan cat that died too young. "It's coming true."

His mother, Birdheart, sat up anxiously. "B-but, Pinepaw! Why... Why would it come true?" The fear shone in her eyes. "A cat cannot master all the secrets of the Clans! That's what sets them apart. Surely no cat could be as brave as a ThunderClan cat, as fast as a WindClan cat, as great a fighter as a ShadowClan cat, and a swimmer like a RiverClan cat all at once! It isn't the way it's supposed to be."

Pinepaw's eyes still shone oddly as he replied, "It is coming true, mother. A cat will be born of all four clans, with power like no cat before. And it's happening because of you, and other fools like you."

Then Pinepaw, the cat that was half ShadowClan and half RiverClan, angrily left his ShadowClan mother in the darkness with only the sky as company.

The sky...

~Warrior Cats~

Skypaw was special, and he couldn't deny it. The dark brown tabby apprentice's bright blue eyes shone as he contemplated it for the millionth time. Why was he so 'special'? He didn't even really want to be.

At first, it had been kind of nice. He was newly apprenticed then. He was the strongest, the best fighter, the fastest, and the best hunter of all the apprentices, and his mother and brother were proud.

But then came that day near the river.

"Skypaw, get a drink before we go any farther," Called Skypaw's mentor, Barkstripe. It was a fine day in ThunderClans part of the forest, and Skypaw and his mentor had border patrol. WindClan had been straying over the border...

"Go, on, I'll come in a moment," Skypaw replied. He gazed into the slow-moving water. Something about it seemed to be calling to him. Hesitantly, he reached out a paw and touched it.

It felt cool and refreshing as the water around his paw tugged his fur. Like it was inviting him in. He purred and put the other paw in.

_This isn't really so bad, _he thought. _I can see why RiverClan likes it_! He slid his whole body in, feeling that the water was strangely comfortable. He began to paddle, feeling lose stones tumble around his paws as he went.

A fish darted between his paws. He lashed out and hooked it with a claw, sending it sprawling onto the bank. It was clumsy, but a catch none the less.

"Skypaw!" A shocked gasp came from Barkstripe, who had poked his head out of some bracken to see where his apprentice was.

"You're no RiverClan cat! Get out of there." Barkstripe's gravelly voice knocked him into reality: He was ThunderClan. Why in the world was he pretending to be a RiverClan cat, like Barkstripe had said?

"I caught a fish." Skypaw tried. Barkstripe wasn't in the mood.

Skypaw slid out of the water and apologized. But as he and his mentor walked away, the water he left behind still seemed to call him.

Then there was that other time, when he had woken up feeling restless. It was last leaf-fall, and he had padded out of camp silently for some hunting.

The dawn patrol scented him the next day.

"So? I went out for a little hunting," he had said with a shrug. But what he called 'a little' had been 3 mice, a bird that had been spooked by an owl, and a pheasant. _Other cats don't do that?_ Skypaw thought curiously.

After that day, 4 moons ago, it seemed like every cat treated him differently. Even his brother, Darkpaw.

Skypaw sighed, his mind buzzing with crazy thoughts. _A walk in the forest will do me some good_, he thought.

He padded out of camp, relieved no one asked where he was going. The forest sang to him in a breathy way, the way it sounds when birds sing and breeze blows through the trees. Skypaw sighed.

"Hello."

The voice caught Skypaw off guard. He whirled around to see a dark brown cat with pine-tree green eyes staring at him, with stars in his fur.

"You're from StarClan!" Breathed Skypaw. He had heard the stories about his ancestors and the stars in their fur.

The cat cocked his head to one side. He wasn't much older than Skypaw himself, and Skypaw shivered to think what had killed the starry brown apprentice.

"Yes, I am, and I need to tell you something." The brown cat meowed.

Skypaw cautiously padded closer.

"Yes, what is it?"

The cat closed his eyes for a moment then replied,

"Your mother. Who is she?"

"Whitefur. Why, is she in trouble? Is she okay?" Skypaw drew back slightly. This cat wasn't here to send ill warnings, was it?

The cat wavered for a moment. _Well?_ Skypaw bit back.

Th cat finally replied, "She's fine, Skypaw. But are you sure she's your mother?" His gaze was so intense it seemed to burn into Skypaw.

Skypaw's thoughts clouded with confusion. "Y-yes, she is! Who are you?"

"I am Pinepaw. Your mothers brother." Pinepaw replied. "I'm your kin."

"Whitefur doesn't have any brothers!" Spat Skypaw. This cat was really scaring him now. The air began to feel moist, and the sky began to turn from bright blue to a white-gray.

"Skypaw, please listen to me. You are in danger. There are cats that want to hurt you-"

"Why?" Skypaw hissed. But his voice went soft as he added, "Is it... Because I'm different?"

Pinepaw sighed, and the sky split open. Rain began to pour heavily down from the formerly blue sky.

"Come here with me, out of the rain." Pinepaw beckoned with his tail to a mossy spot under an oak tree, and Skypaw followed. "Now, I have a story to tell you. Please listen carefully." Th spirit meowed.

Skypaw nodded, blue eyes round.

"Once, long ago, there was a beautiful she-cat named Birdheart. She was clever and swift, and could have had any tom she wanted. But she made a mistake. One that changed the future."

The rain was harder now, and Skypaw watched as birds hastily flew into trees for cover, and a mouse disappeared under some bracken.

"Yes?" Skypaw said.

"She was a loyal ShadowClan warrior when she met Birchstorm." Pinepaw continued.

"Birchstorm- He was a RiverClan cat, right? I heard Leafpelt talking about him once."

Pinepaw nodded. "Your elder is correct. There was a warrior named Birchstorm." Pinepaw paused, deep in thought, and continued.

"Birdheart and Birchstorm fell in love, you see. They had two kits."

"I thought Birchstorm didn't have any kin," Said Skypaw. Pinepaw ignored him and continued. The rain was leaking through the branches of the oak tree, but it wasn't as hard anymore.

"Birchstorm and Birdheart, ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors, had two kits, as I said. Those kits were me and your mother."

"Whitefur?" Asked Skypaw in confusion. Pinepaw rolled his big green eyes.

"No, your mother is Waterlight."

Skypaw's head whirled. Waterlight... Who was that?

Pinepaw's gaze softened. "She looks just like you, you know. Same fur. Same eyes."

"Who is she? Who's is my father?" Skypaw had never known his father. Whitefur would just say he was a great warrior. _She never gave me a name,_ thought Skypaw.

Pinepaw looked grim for a moment, then went back to looking uninterested in his surrounding and anything but the story he was telling to Skypaw.

"I was named after the ShadowClan pines, and your mother was named for the RiverClan water. I died when I was 5 moons into my apprenticeship from greencough. StarClan was punishing Birdheart and Birchstorm by killing me, and Waterlight wasn't intended to live either."

"You talk like she is still alive," Said Skypaw slowly. How could his mother NOT be Whitefur? She always acted like she was his mother... The rain was now very light, making a pattering sound on the forest floor. _Waterlight?_

"She _is_ alive. She lives in RiverClan."

Skypaw's heart pounded painfully in his chest. But before he could say anything, Pinepaw continued.

"At the same time, back when Birdheart and Birchstorm first met, there was another code-breaking love pair. He was a WindClan warrior, and is now an elder. He and a ThunderClan she-cat fell in love and had four kittens."

"Who?" Skypaw blurted. He could hardly fathom a loyal ThunderClan warrior, breaking the code...

"Leafwhisker. She joined StarClan about 4 moons ago."

Skypaw vaguly remembered an elder he wasn't much acquainted with passing away.

"Leafwhisker and the tom had 4 kits in secret, about half a moon after your mother and I were born. All the kits died except for a scrawny little tom they named Robinkit, for his redish brown fur. He went on to become a great warrior. He is Robinstrike, deputy of WindClan."

Skypaw felt about ready to fall over in shock. His heart was racing as he listened, not daring to break Pinepaw's words by interrupting. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought.

"Robinstrike does not know he is a halfclan cat and lives in WindClan, though he has a ThunderClan name. Waterlight is a fool! She met him at a gathering and they became mates in secret. Skypaw... You are their son."

Skypaw's jaws hung open in dismay before blurting, "This isn't possible. That doesn't make any sense! M-my mother is Whitefur! There is no such thing as a cat from all four Clans!"

Skypaw turned and ran, skidding up mud, his thoughts flashing by light lightning.

"Wait!" Called Pinepaw. "You need to let me finish!"

But Skypaw didn't care. He pushed away the thought that that was why he was different. That that was why he loved running, and water, and walks in the night, all while pretending to be some ThunderClan apprentice.

Skypaw ran, not knowing where. But he couldn't outrun what he was, or what his future was going to be.

**A/N ****I hope you liked it!**


	2. Nightpaw

**A/N This is the first chapter of a story I'm writing about a cat that had two half clan cats for parents, and his journey to find the one place he truly belongs, and maybe find love on the way.**

**EDIT: I cleaned up this chapter and will do so with the other posted chapters as well. I'm planning on finishing this, so don't lose faith!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats, but this story is my own.**

**_~Out of four Clans, a kit will be born of Wind, Water, Darkness and Air, with a destiny that will change all that you know..._**

Pinepaw, a young StarClan member, was watching the forest.

"I have that feeling again," He said uneasily. The cat near him, his mother, wrapped her tail around the small tom.

"Tell me about it again," She prompted. She and Pinepaw had discussed this... _feeling_ before.

"I know it's not just a feeling," Pinepaw confessed. His eyes shone brightly. The light of a Clan cat that died too young. "It's coming true."

His mother, Birdheart, sat up anxiously. "B-but, Pinepaw! Why... Why would it come true?" The fear shone in her eyes. "A cat cannot master all the secrets of the Clans! That's what sets them apart. Surely no cat could be as brave as a ThunderClan cat, as fast as a WindClan cat, as great a fighter as a ShadowClan cat, and a swimmer like a RiverClan cat all at once! It isn't the way it's supposed to be."

Pinepaw's eyes still shone oddly as he replied, "It is coming true, mother. A cat will be born of all four clans, with power like no cat before. And it's happening because of you, and other fools like you."

Then Pinepaw, the cat that was half ShadowClan and half RiverClan, angrily left his ShadowClan mother in the darkness with only the sky as company.

The sky...

~Warrior Cats~

Skypaw was special, and he couldn't deny it. The dark brown tabby apprentice's bright blue eyes shone as he contemplated it for the millionth time. Why was he so 'special'? He didn't even really want to be.

At first, it had been kind of nice. He was newly apprenticed then. He was the strongest, the best fighter, the fastest, and the best hunter of all the apprentices, and his mother and brother were proud.

But then came that day near the river.

"Skypaw, get a drink before we go any farther," Called Skypaw's mentor, Barkstripe. It was a fine day in ThunderClans part of the forest, and Skypaw and his mentor had border patrol. WindClan had been straying over the border...

"Go, on, I'll come in a moment," Skypaw replied. He gazed into the slow-moving water. Something about it seemed to be calling to him. Hesitantly, he reached out a paw and touched it.

It felt cool and refreshing as the water around his paw tugged his fur. Like it was inviting him in. He purred and put the other paw in.

_This isn't really so bad, _he thought. _I can see why RiverClan likes it_! He slid his whole body in, feeling that the water was strangely comfortable. He began to paddle, feeling lose stones tumble around his paws as he went.

A fish darted between his paws. He lashed out and hooked it with a claw, sending it sprawling onto the bank. It was clumsy, but a catch none the less.

"Skypaw!" A shocked gasp came from Barkstripe, who had poked his head out of some bracken to see where his apprentice was.

"You're no RiverClan cat! Get out of there." Barkstripe's gravelly voice knocked him into reality: He was ThunderClan. Why in the world was he pretending to be a RiverClan cat, like Barkstripe had said?

"I caught a fish." Skypaw tried. Barkstripe wasn't in the mood.

Skypaw slid out of the water and apologized. But as he and his mentor walked away, the water he left behind still seemed to call him.

Then there was that other time, when he had woken up feeling restless. It was last leaf-fall, and he had padded out of camp silently for some hunting.

The dawn patrol scented him the next day.

"So? I went out for a little hunting," he had said with a shrug. But what he called 'a little' had been 3 mice, a bird that had been spooked by an owl, and a pheasant. _Other cats don't do that?_ Skypaw thought curiously.

After that day, 4 moons ago, it seemed like every cat treated him differently. Even his brother, Darkpaw.

Skypaw sighed, his mind buzzing with crazy thoughts. _A walk in the forest will do me some good_, he thought.

He padded out of camp, relieved no one asked where he was going. The forest sang to him in a breathy way, the way it sounds when birds sing and breeze blows through the trees. Skypaw sighed.

"Hello."

The voice caught Skypaw off guard. He whirled around to see a dark brown cat with pine-tree green eyes staring at him, with stars in his fur.

"You're from StarClan!" Breathed Skypaw. He had heard the stories about his ancestors and the stars in their fur.

The cat cocked his head to one side. He wasn't much older than Skypaw himself, and Skypaw shivered to think what had killed the starry brown apprentice.

"Yes, I am, and I need to tell you something." The brown cat meowed.

Skypaw cautiously padded closer.

"Yes, what is it?"

The cat closed his eyes for a moment then replied,

"Your mother. Who is she?"

"Whitefur. Why, is she in trouble? Is she okay?" Skypaw drew back slightly. This cat wasn't here to send ill warnings, was it?

The cat wavered for a moment. _Well?_ Skypaw bit back.

Th cat finally replied, "She's fine, Skypaw. But are you sure she's your mother?" His gaze was so intense it seemed to burn into Skypaw.

Skypaw's thoughts clouded with confusion. "Y-yes, she is! Who are you?"

"I am Pinepaw. Your mothers brother." Pinepaw replied. "I'm your kin."

"Whitefur doesn't have any brothers!" Spat Skypaw. This cat was really scaring him now. The air began to feel moist, and the sky began to turn from bright blue to a white-gray.

"Skypaw, please listen to me. You are in danger. There are cats that want to hurt you-"

"Why?" Skypaw hissed. But his voice went soft as he added, "Is it... Because I'm different?"

Pinepaw sighed, and the sky split open. Rain began to pour heavily down from the formerly blue sky.

"Come here with me, out of the rain." Pinepaw beckoned with his tail to a mossy spot under an oak tree, and Skypaw followed. "Now, I have a story to tell you. Please listen carefully." Th spirit meowed.

Skypaw nodded, blue eyes round.

"Once, long ago, there was a beautiful she-cat named Birdheart. She was clever and swift, and could have had any tom she wanted. But she made a mistake. One that changed the future."

The rain was harder now, and Skypaw watched as birds hastily flew into trees for cover, and a mouse disappeared under some bracken.

"Yes?" Skypaw said.

"She was a loyal ShadowClan warrior when she met Birchstorm." Pinepaw continued.

"Birchstorm- He was a RiverClan cat, right? I heard Leafpelt talking about him once."

Pinepaw nodded. "Your elder is correct. There was a warrior named Birchstorm." Pinepaw paused, deep in thought, and continued.

"Birdheart and Birchstorm fell in love, you see. They had two kits."

"I thought Birchstorm didn't have any kin," Said Skypaw. Pinepaw ignored him and continued. The rain was leaking through the branches of the oak tree, but it wasn't as hard anymore.

"Birchstorm and Birdheart, ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors, had two kits, as I said. Those kits were me and your mother."

"Whitefur?" Asked Skypaw in confusion. Pinepaw rolled his big green eyes.

"No, your mother is Waterlight."

Skypaw's head whirled. Waterlight... Who was that?

Pinepaw's gaze softened. "She looks just like you, you know. Same fur. Same eyes."

"Who is she? Who's is my father?" Skypaw had never known his father. Whitefur would just say he was a great warrior. _She never gave me a name,_ thought Skypaw.

Pinepaw looked grim for a moment, then went back to looking uninterested in his surrounding and anything but the story he was telling to Skypaw.

"I was named after the ShadowClan pines, and your mother was named for the RiverClan water. I died when I was 5 moons into my apprenticeship from greencough. StarClan was punishing Birdheart and Birchstorm by killing me, and Waterlight wasn't intended to live either."

"You talk like she is still alive," Said Skypaw slowly. How could his mother NOT be Whitefur? She always acted like she was his mother... The rain was now very light, making a pattering sound on the forest floor. _Waterlight?_

"She _is_ alive. She lives in RiverClan."

Skypaw's heart pounded painfully in his chest. But before he could say anything, Pinepaw continued.

"At the same time, back when Birdheart and Birchstorm first met, there was another code-breaking love pair. He was a WindClan warrior, and is now an elder. He and a ThunderClan she-cat fell in love and had four kittens."

"Who?" Skypaw blurted. He could hardly fathom a loyal ThunderClan warrior, breaking the code...

"Leafwhisker. She joined StarClan about 4 moons ago."

Skypaw vaguly remembered an elder he wasn't much acquainted with passing away.

"Leafwhisker and the tom had 4 kits in secret, about half a moon after your mother and I were born. All the kits died except for a scrawny little tom they named Robinkit, for his redish brown fur. He went on to become a great warrior. He is Robinstrike, deputy of WindClan."

Skypaw felt about ready to fall over in shock. His heart was racing as he listened, not daring to break Pinepaw's words by interrupting. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought.

"Robinstrike does not know he is a halfclan cat and lives in WindClan, though he has a ThunderClan name. Waterlight is a fool! She met him at a gathering and they became mates in secret. Skypaw... You are their son."

Skypaw's jaws hung open in dismay before blurting, "This isn't possible. That doesn't make any sense! M-my mother is Whitefur! There is no such thing as a cat from all four Clans!"

Skypaw turned and ran, skidding up mud, his thoughts flashing by light lightning.

"Wait!" Called Pinepaw. "You need to let me finish!"

But Skypaw didn't care. He pushed away the thought that that was why he was different. That that was why he loved running, and water, and walks in the night, all while pretending to be some ThunderClan apprentice.

Skypaw ran, not knowing where. But he couldn't outrun what he was, or what his future was going to be.

**A/N ****I hope you liked it!**


	3. Snakestar

**A/N Hey guys! I'm glad you all like the story so far. Thanks a many for reviews, but remember, if you fave without reviewing you're a failure xD**

**This is set in the LAKE territory, if you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer- If you were stupid enough to think so... well... I don't own warriors, okay? xD**

~Warrior cats~

Skypaw found himself tripping over his feet again and again as he followed Nightpaw. The quick she-cat was nimble, and twisted around marshy puddles like it was nothing.

Soon the two young cats came to the pine trees Skypaw had seen from the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border. Thankfully, the ground was firmer here. Skypaw looked down at his paws. They were muddy and brown. He glanced at Nightpaw's- clean as the lake.

He figured his slight clumsy-ness was because of growing. His paws were getting quite big. And, Nightpaw's were so clean because she was used to the land. Yes, that was it.

"So what are you doing here?" Nightpaw asked, leaping swiftly past a scraggly bush. Skypaw was impressed with her.

"Well..." He hesitated and jumped the same bush. "It's kind of a long story."

"We have time," said Nightpaw. The ground was becoming firmer as they went, but Skypaw still had to leap a puddle or two.

Skypaw purred a bit. "Well, okay." He decided to leave the part about Pinepaw out. He didn't think including the starry brown apprentice in his story would be believable. And he thought Pinepaw wouldn't want him to, anyway.

"So? Go on!" Nightpaw said.

"Yeah, I will!" Skypaw purred. Already he was beginning to like Nightpaw. "Well... I'm ThunderClan. Or... I was. I didn't really belong there, you know?" He dashed after Nightpaw.

"And?" She said.

"I gotta find where I belong. It wasn't right for me to be ThunderClan. I don't think so, at least."

"Well, you'll LOVE ShadowClan. Sure as water is wet, we're the best Clan there is." The young she-cat walked quickly, her black tail waving proudly.

Skypaw slowed a moment, thinking of how not so long ago, he had thought ThunderClan was the best Clan. Maybe he'd run off too quickly? Nah. ShadowClan was probably better.

"Almost there," Grunted Nightpaw. "Just beyond those logs."

"Stop!"

Skypaw jumped as a gray she-cat missing half an ear jumped out at him. "Who are you?" the cat demanded.

"Stop Cinderscar!" called Nightpaw. She was three foxlengths away. She bounded over. "That's Skypaw." She said. Then she added, pride shining in her voice, "He's going to be a new apprentice for ShadowClan!"

Cinderscar searched Skypaw with watery blue-gray eyes. "Where did you find this cat Nightpaw? Why is he here?"

Nightpaw stepped in front of Skypaw protectively. "I found him... just outside the border."

Skypaw noted that she hadn't said he was ThunderClan. With alarm, he wondered if Cinderscar could scent ThunderClan on him. He'd planned on telling Snakestar where he came from, but this cat didn't look too accepting.

Then he remembered all the mud he'd fallen in. It would probably mask his scent.

"What does he want?" Asked Cinderscar suspiciously. She began circling Skypaw. He lifted his head high, trying to show he was not threatened- or guilty of anything.

Nightpaw hesitated. "I told you. He wants to be a warrior."

Cinderscar flicked what was remaining of her ears. "A rogue. Why does he have an apprentice name Nightpaw?"

Nightpaw was clever. "His name was Sky, Cinderscar. I named him Skypaw when I found him."

Cinderscar nodded. "Come, Sky...paw. If you truly wish to be a warrior of ShadowClan, you will be brought before Snakestar. He will judge you."

The three cats walked, Cinderscar and Nightpaw flanking Skypaw. ("In case you try anything," Cinderscar had warned.)

In the short walk to camp, Skypaw thought of all that had happened in such a short time. Nightpaw, pinning him, then ready to take him to camp. Then Cinderscar also jumping out at him, but willing to take him to camp.

ShadowClan was clever and sneaky, he thought. Nightpaw was sneaky. She lied about where he came from. Yet they were willing to take him as a warrior- or at least see if he was made of the right stuff it took to be one. Skypaw suddenly felt proud. He WAS quite a big cat, and moons of training had left him well muscled. Maybe the cats thought he looked strong.

"Here we are." Cinderscar poked Skypaw with a claw. "When we go in there... Show them what your made of." With that, the tough she-cat pushed him inside the camp.

The camp wasn't what Skypaw expected at all. It looked... Kind of... well, normal. Almost like ThunderClan's camp. There was a freshkill pile, and elders basking in moonlight, and kits having noisy play-fights.

A few mock battles were going on at the corner of camp. Skypaw almost purred. He liked the looks of ShadowClan.

But as soon as he decided the Clan was like ThunderClan, he knew he was wrong. The fighting died down and the elders opened sleepy eyes.

The cats formed a line. Most of them hissed with accusing stares.

"Who are you?"

"What do you want?"

Skypaw felt frozen, then remembered what he had to do. He held his head high. "I wish to speak with Snakestar."

A fuzzy old tom with a broken fang and scars over an eye called out, "Snakestar won't talk to you! Leave, intruder."

"Of course I will."

Snakestar pushed through the crowd of cats. Calmly, but with a hint of a threat in his voice, the older tom addressed Skypaw.

"Who are you, young cat? What business do you have with ShadowClan?"

Still keeping his head high, Skypaw spoke to the almost-black tom Snakestar. "I am Sky." He said, remembering not to add 'paw'. "I wish to train as a warrior in your Clan."

More hissing rippled through the crowd of cats.

Snakestar silenced them with a wave of a tail. "And what makes me think you are worthy?"

Skypaw felt tired from his traveling. The night air was cold. He lashed his tail.

"I am worthy, Snakestar. I can prove it to you."

"And how would you do that?" Asked Snakestar with his dark eyes like slits.

Skypaw bravely walked up to the leader, determination shining in his eyes. He glanced at the claw-like moon in the sky before returning the gaze at the leader. "I'll fight one of your warriors."

**A/N Well how did you like this here chapter? xD**

**I hope it was long enough xD **

**I want to know- with the qualities Skypaw has showed so far, WHAT CLAN DO YOU WANT HIM TO JOIN? **


	4. Birchstep

**A/N I EXPECT REVIEWERS FOR THIS CHAPTER, OR ELSE I'LL BLOW UP THE PLANET EARTH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**FOR THIS CHAPTER: The fighting moves are kinda random, so I hope they aren't awful xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warrior cats. I wouldn't own Warrior cats if the sky fell in, and the hurricanes came for me and I became the sea :D (Like my random Owl City reference? Don't own him either xD)**

~Warrior cats~

Snakestar actually purred at the idea of a fight. "Really?" He circled Skypaw. "I think that is an excellent way to show your worth." He turned to the tide of ShadowClan cats. "Does any cat volunteer to fight this rogue?"

A tawny brown tom with yellow eyes stepped forward. He was not very big, but he was well muscled.

Snakestar dipped his head. "Birchstep has volunteered." He gestured with his tail for Birchstep to take his place facing Skypaw. "I have only one rule." Said Snakestar. He bared his teeth. "No killing... but fight like you mean it."

Instantly Birchstep's fur began bristling. Skypaw guessed the cat was a newly-made warrior.

Skypaw waited, letting Birchstep make the first move. In the crowd of cats, Nightpaw held her breath in excitement.

Birchstep sprung forward with claws outstretched. He snarled and caught Skypaw on the side of his face. Skypaw had been ready for the spring, but he was too slow.

Skypaw rolled and jumped up. He slashed Birchstep's flank. The cat gave a furious and impressive hiss; the smaller but older cat leaped again, landing with even more precision.

Skypaw's breath was knocked out of him as the cat landed on top of him and gave a heavy blow to the face. Skypaw hissed and wriggled free. The two toms backed away from each other, fur bristling.

_Think,_ Skypaw told himself. He could use size to his advantage. He knew that. He also knew that Birchstep was aiming for his face.

This time Skypaw sprang forward first. His blow was blocked by the more experienced cat, but he managed to tear out a chunk of tawny fur. Birchstep howled in pain.

The cut on the side of the gray tabby's head began bleeding heavily. Skypaw panted. He swiped at Birchstep's flank again, leaving thin raw scars. Birchstep retaliated quickly, slashing Skypaw back.

The smaller cat pinned Skypaw down, breathing heavily. The cuts on his face blinded him with blood and he wriggled and slashed out blindly. Birchstep hissed triumphantly.

"Stop. This fight is done." Snakestar's broad head appeared in the crowd. "Off of him, Birchstep." He said in a faintly amused voice.

"I won," Panted the young warrior. He got up and raised his head proudly. Snakestar dipped his head.

"You did." He turned to Skypaw, who was breathing heavily. "You did... well. For a rogue or loner I suppose." Said Snakestar calmly. He turned away and bounded onto a fallen log. "Cats of ShadowClan! How did the rogue do?"

Murmurs swept through the crowd.

"He lost!"

"He's an outsider!"

Skypaw flinched. His pelt was hot with anger at losing so quickly, but still he held his head high.

"He did well!" Shouted a voice from the crowd. Nightpaw stepped forward with Cinderscar at her heels. Her eyes gleamed. "He was a good opponent." Cinderscar nodded in agreement of the young she-cat.

There was more whispering.

A gray tom stepped forward. "I think he has earned himself a chance." He said in a deep voice. He joined Nightpaw, Skypaw and Cinderscar in the middle of the circle.

Slowly but surely, more cats stepped forward and joined Skypaw. Skypaw's hopes rose, but he knew his fate lay in Snakestar's paws more than any other cats.

At last a third of the Clan was sitting with Skypaw. A tabby she-cat even complimented his swipe technique. Skypaw nodded thanks. He began cleaning the long scratch above his eye.

Skypaw waited and cleaned himself by licking a paw and drawing it over the cut. It hurt, but he knew enough about healing that he knew the cut would have to be clean to heal right.

Snakestar and a few senior warriors, as well as a hostile-looking apprentice were seated at the other side of camp. A graying warrior was desperately trying to convince Snakestar of whatever his decision was. Snakestar silenced him with a wave of his tail.

Walking slowly, the great black form of Snakestar padded towards Skypaw.

"Sky, my Clan sees it fit to give you a chance." Skypaw's hopes soared, but he reminded himself how hard this would be. And many of the cats did not look so accepting as Snakestar said. "You will now be known as Skypaw, and you will train JUST as hard as any other apprentice."

He paused and flicked a tail. "You're mentor will be Birchstep."

Birchstep looked up from licking his wounds in surprise. Skypaw felt a rush of excitement. If Birchstep was his mentor, he could teach him all of the moves he'd used!

"Skypaw and Birchstep, visit Blizzardheart. She is the medicine cat. When she has healed you, go and rest. You may start training tomorrow."

Skypaw noticed the only white cat in the Clan. "Thank you Snakestar. I won't let you down." But he felt guilty saying it. _ShadowClan seems great for now, but what if it isn't the right Clan for me...?_ He pushed away the thought. For now, this was his home.

He followed Blizzardheart and Birchstep to the medicine den. When he was free to go, he yawned and asked Birchstep were the apprentice den was. The lively and quick tom answered,

"Right over there. See you tomorrow for a view of the territory Skypaw. And nice fighting." Then he himself went to sleep.

Skypaw settled down in a nest a bit rougher than he was used to. His eyes fluttered closed.

"Skypaw!" Hissed an excited Nightpaw.

"Huh- whuh?" Skypaw sat upright, his eyes widening in alarm. Nightpaw purred in amusement.

"You were great!" She whisper-hissed. "How many moons have you been training? You looked almost like a real warrior!"

"Quiet," He hissed back. "Don't forget, I was a rogue before now..." Nightpaw twitched her whiskers proudly.

"Yup. All my idea by the way. You can thank me later."

Skypaw liked how Nightpaw was so sure of herself. He often felt, now more then ever, that he wasn't good enough.

"To answer your question... Five." He yawned again and settled down, his eyes closing once more. Nightpaw placed her self in a nest opposite his, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

"You'll have to get used to late nights." She whispered. Then she went to sleep as well, a small sigh filling the quiet air.

**A/N Did you like it? Could ShadowClan be Skypaw's home...?**

**Here are some things I'd like to know!**

**Was it long enough?**

**Did you like the fight?**

**Do you like Nightpaw?**

**How long should the story be (as in chapters)?**

**Please review my dearest friends :D**


	5. Frogpaw

**A/N**

**This chapter is really short, because I had it all typed up, but it erased most of it :'( I'm sooo sorry, and realllly annoyed that that happened. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE :)**

**EDIT: This chapter was cleaned up just a little. The previous chapters seemed to be fine, so I didn't do anything to them. Let me know if you spotted any mistakes, and please enjoy! ;)**

~Warrior cats~

"Get up."

Skypaw groaned as Birchstep poked him in the ribs. He'd stayed up with the moon so late, and yet Birchstep called for him to be up with the sun...

"Yes Birchstep." He obliged. He stretched and yawned. Why not get up? He had to make a good impression in ShadowClan.

Birchstep told Skypaw to get some freshkill. After he had eaten a frog, which he found was strangely delicious, Birchstep planned on taking him around the territory.

Once this was done, Birchstep took Skypaw back to camp. They settled down for a bit of a rest.

Skypaw found he liked Birchstep. He was a young, small warrior, but he had more bravery than any cat he'd seen before. He was also quite funny. He'd always been told ShadowClan cats were grumpy!

As they lay in the dying sun, Birchstep decided to help Skypaw figure out were he was in training.

"You're almost old enough to be a warrior, it seems," Said Birchstep. "But since you're new to the Clan, your training may be as long as a normal apprentices. But we'll see- you showed good promise in our little fight."

Skypaw didn't like the idea of extended training. Back in ThunderClan, he dreamed of being the greatest warrior the lake had ever known. But how could he be a great warrior if he was an apprentice forever? He swallowed the thought and accepted the facts.

"Skypaw!" An excited Nightpaw sprang over on her quick feet. "You'll never guess what happened!"

Skypaw purred when he saw her. "What?"

"Well, I was at the huge pine in the pine forest, and Frogpaw-" she flicked her tail to a sour-looking gray tom- "went chasing after a squirrel, and ran right into a tree!" she mrowed in laughter.

Frogpaw licked a paw and drew it over an ear. "It didn't happen JUST like that," he assured Skypaw hotly. Skypaw purred.

"Whatever you say Frogpaw."

Frogpaw scowled and flicked his tail. "I'm going to the apprentice den for a nap," He grumbled. But right when the gray apprentice took one step forward, his mentor, Pebbleclaw, popped her head out from behind a rock.

"No you're not! You and I are going to hunt." She nodded towards Skypaw and Nightpaw, and dragged away the grumbling Frogpaw.

Nightpaw's eyes shone. "What did you learn today?" She asked when they had gone.

"Loads," Skypaw said with wide eyes. Birchstep, who he'd almost forgotten was there, purred, glad to hear his apprentice was learning.

"Well, you look tired." Commented Birchstep.

"What? I'm not!" Skypaw insisted.

"Oh, so you still wanna learn those hunting moves?"

"You bet!"

~Warrior cats~

That night, Skypaw dreamed of Pinepaw's meadow.

"Pinepaw?" He called. The starry brown tom appeared from behind a clump of grass.

"I was waiting for you," He said with a nod.

"Pinepaw, I don't think I need to search any more." Skypaw's eyes shone. "ShadowClan is my home. I... I feel like I belong there. With Birchstep and Nightpaw."

Pinepaw hesitated. "You've been there less then two days. How do you know?"

Skypaw's ears flattened against his head. "So what? I like it in ShadowClan!"

Pinepaw sighed. "You can't stay in ShadowClan. I'm sorry. But I know you can't."

"Why?" Skypaw hissed. "I feel like I belong there!" Pinepaw flinched.

"Listen... well, no. Watch. I'll show you."

Suddenly the sky darkened. The grass underpaw shriveled to brown, dead clumps on a muddy forest floor. There seemed to be no light, and huge, burned-looking trees reached greedily towards the sickly black sky hungrily.

Skypaw realized with horror that there was no moon. "What is this place?" He whispered in fear.

**A/N like I said, it was short. Sorry. Please review anyway!**


End file.
